


Just a mistake

by Demoan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoan/pseuds/Demoan
Summary: Cuando tras una pelea Danny busca algo para dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, todo se va a la mierda por un momento. McDanno. ATENCION ETIQUETAS.





	Just a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.  
> N/A: Hurt/ Daño físico/Daño emocional/Consentimiento dudoso.

Cuando Steve ingresó el lunes a las 7.30 en el cuartel general, con una enorme bolsa de malasadas y unos cuantos cafés, esperaba muchas cosas. Esperaba ver a Lou ya al teléfono solucionando unos trámites con el HDP. Esperaba ver entrando a Kono, algo tarde otra vez, oliendo como el océano. Esperaba ver a Chin frente a la computadora tal vez instalando un nuevo software. Y por supuesto esperaba ver a Danny encerrado en su despacho, evitándolo.   
De ahí el café y las malasadas.   
El viernes había sido un completo malnacido con su compañero, pero simplemente no pudo darle la razón, le había gritado y él había dicho cosas que realmente no sentía. Nunca puede transigir cuando su compañero le grita de aquella manera aun sabiendo que Danny lo hace porque él le importa. Y Danny es de las pocas personas que importan también para Steve, si no, no estaría frente a su puerta, mirando al vacío de su despacho, con café y malasadas en la mano.   
Por supuesto se había ganado el fin de semana de silencio. Danny no tenía a los niños, y aun así no intentó contactar con Steve.   
Intentó maniobrar con todo aquello en sus manos para sacar su teléfono y ver si Danny le había llamado o mandado un mensaje, pero no había nada.  
—Steve— la suave voz de Chin lo sacó de sus pensamientos. — No va a venir. Me llamó hace una hora. Dijo que estaba enfermo.   
—Mierda— murmuró por lo bajo Steve mientras volteaba para salir de la sede, aún cargado con los cafés y los bollos, pero una brazo sobre su codo frenó su avance.   
—También me pidió que no dejara que fueras, que en un par de días estaría bien.  
Steve lo miró fijamente mientras intentaba pensar en qué momento durante los últimos años Danny se había quedado enfermo en casa sin que él lo hubiera obligado a abandonar su puesto de trabajo.   
—Lo sé. A mí tampoco me convenció — las palabras de Chin sorprendieron a Steve, ¿desde cuándo era él tan transparente? — Danny me dio clases de cómo interpretar tus caras y tus gestos, no es tan complicado como te imaginas hermano.   
Steve tuvo que sonreír ante eso y Chin palmeó su hombro.  
—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Tan solo no quiere verme y no acude a su puesto?  
—Bueno, fuiste un podo idiota con él el viernes, jefe— Kono a su espalda se integró rápidamente a la conversación. — Y para tu información sí, hable con él el sábado y no parecía enfermo. Enfadado sí. Enojado. Alterado… pero ¡eh! ¡Es Danny! ¿Cuándo no está él al límite?   
Steve miró el contenido de sus manos una vez más, únicamente las malasadas ya gritaban: “perdóname Danny fui un idiota”, desde lejos.   
— ¿Aún aquí jefe? ¿Es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo? — Argumentó Kono mientras le daba amigablemente un golpe con la cadera— Vete. Te llamaremos si pescamos un caso.   
—Danny no lo quiere allí— murmuró Chin desde la computadora.  
— ¿Y desde cuando Danny dice lo que quiere primo? Nuestra vida sería más sencilla si lo hiciera…— la puerta de la sede se cerró a sus espaldas mientras lo primos continuaban su diatriba. 

*****

El apartamento de Danny parecía completamente cerrado. Como si realmente no hubiera nadie allí. No había ruido alguno y Steve comenzó a preocuparse de verdad. Si no fuera porque Danny había llamado, pensaría que estaba en problemas porque incluso un Danny enfermo era un Danny ruidoso. Había pasado varias veces por eso en los últimos años.   
Se introdujo en silencio en el apartamento utilizando su propia llave y vio el bulto de su amigo acurrucado en el sofá con una manta sobre él. No se movió aunque Steve conocía la respiración de Danny o su ausencia lo suficientemente bien para saber que lo había oído, y que ahora la mantenía.   
No lo quería allí.   
—Sé que no me quieres aquí Danny.  
Danny se tapó la cabeza con la manta y no habló. Steve había dejado las malasadas en la mesa frente al sofá, y los cafés, ya fríos. Se sentó en ella y miró por largo tiempo el bulto que suponía era su amigo.   
No había nada a su alrededor. Ni botellas de agua. Ni pañuelos para los mocos. Ni papelera. Todo le gritaba que Danny realmente no estaba enfermo. Así que aquello no tenía sentido.   
—Vete— rogó Danny tras un tiempo.   
— No.   
— Le pedí específicamente a Chin que no te dejara venir.   
— ¿Y cuando eso me ha detenido?  
Una risa ahogada llegó a sus oídos, y realmente había sonado mal.   
—Vamos Danno, necesito saber qué ocurre. — Steve posó una mano sobre lo que pensó era el brazo de Danny y notó como se estremecía al toque.   
—No me toques…por favor Steve, no me toques. Vete. Solo vete…— suplicó Danny.   
Steve se congeló al instante, oír a Danny suplicando fue demasiado aterrador para él. Se arrodilló frente a él y con manos temblorosas retiró la manta sobre su amigo.   
No se movió.   
No luchó.   
Y lo que vio allí bajo, le hizo querer matar a alguien.   
Danny permanecía acurrucado, abrazado a su cuerpo con fuerza. Las muñecas amoratadas fue lo primero que observó Steve, pero no fue lo único que se veía a través de la maltrecha ropa que llevaba su amigo. Los botones de su camisa estaban reventados y dejaban ver su magullado cuello a la perfección, así como otros pequeñas moretones sobre su pecho que eran claramente mordiscos. Sus pantalones estaban sucios y arrugados y no quería pensar en qué más estaban. Y al levantar la vista vio que su labio estaba partido, o mordido.   
Todo en Danny gritaba agresión sexual.   
Steve se levantó y retrocedió un paso aterrorizado.   
Danny comenzó a temblar. No quería que Steve tuviera que verlo así.   
—Te dije que no vinieras.   
—Mierda Danny, ¿Quién...? — No pudo continuar hablando. Su voz se rompió.   
— Fue consentido.  
— ¡Y una mierda Danny! — Steve gritó tan fuerte que Danny se encogió aún más en el sofá.   
Un incómodo silencio se creó entre ellos, durante el cual Steve comenzó a deambular por la estancia sin saber qué hacer. Danny no podía mirarlo a la cara. Solo quería morirse allí mismo, en ese preciso momento y fue traicionado por sus ojos que comenzaron a llorar sin su permiso.   
Había sido un idiota. Había estado tan enfadado que el sábado fue a un bar a buscar una distracción. Entabló conversación rápidamente con un chico, quien pareció entender exactamente lo que necesitaba: dejar de pensar por un momento.   
No esperaba las ligaduras, es cierto. Y los mordiscos en un primer momento no le parecieron nada mal, sin duda le hacían dejar de pensar. Pero a partir de ahí todo cambió rápidamente y apenas pudo pensar en lo que estaba pasando, ni durante cuánto tiempo pasó.   
No recordaba cómo había llegado a su apartamento.   
— Vamos Danny. Necesitas una ducha amigo.   
— No. Vete Steve. Solo vete.   
Las manos de Steve retiraron con suavidad las lágrimas que aún caían por su rostro y Danny se estremeció.   
—No me voy a ir Danny. Vamos a limpiarte. Y vas a contarme quien te hizo esto para que pueda matarlo. ¿Entendido?   
Danny al fin levantó la mirada y la fijó en Steve. Allí pudo ver dos cosas: que Steve realmente quería matar al tipo y lágrimas contenidas. Y Danny se odiaba aún más por eso. Sentía que había destrozado lo único bueno que tenía en la vida, sentía que después de esto todo se había acabado antes aun de comenzar, todo por un error, todo por un estúpida pelea… y más lágrimas brotaron entre pequeños ahogos.   
—Te lo voy a repetir más despacio para que te quede claro. Yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado Danno. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. ¿Entendido?— Steve quería tocarlo y abrazarlo, pero no sabía que tan mal estaba su amigo, ni cómo sería recibido el contacto así que simplemente borró las lágrimas de su rostro una y otra vez hasta que Danny finalmente asintió.   
— Voy a llenar la bañera. Vuelvo enseguida.   
Steve entró rápidamente al baño de su compañero, enjuagó la bañera, colocó el tapón y abrió el grifo. Debía estar caliente para que el cuerpo de Danny se relajara, eso lo sabía por experiencia propia. Estudió por un momento su propio reflejo en el espejo y no se sorprendió de parecer tan abatido. Alguien había dañado a Danny y en el fondo se sentía demasiado culpable de ello.   
—Venga Danny. Ya está. Vamos. — dijo suavemente entrando en el salón.   
—Yo… — Danny estaba rojo y con una extraña mueca en los labios. Steve vio que había intentado moverse. Intentado era la palabra clave. Se arrodilló a su lado y suspiró intentando controlar la situación.   
—Está bien Danny. Te tengo. Voy a retirar tu ropa y después te llevaré yo mismo hasta el baño — acunó el rostro de Danny con una mano para que le mirara a los ojos. Sabía que Danny estaba avergonzado, dolorido y roto— Mírame Danny, soy yo. Solo dime que sí. Dame tu permiso y empezaré.   
Tras un sollozo, Danny asintió.  
Steve comenzó a retirar su camisa.   
Descubriendo más mordiscos bajo ella, moratones en sus brazos y magulladura sobre sus costillas. Lo peor se descubrió tras abrir su pantalón. La mirada de pánico de Danny no ayudó a suavizar la situación, cuando pudo ver lo que claramente eran dedos marcados sobre sus caderas. El tipo había sido un animal y Steve quería golpearlo una y otra vez. En cambio ladeó la cara, acarició la piel sensible intentando borrar esas marcas de la piel de Danny y dejó que las lágrimas al fin brotaran de sus ojos.  
—Lo siento, yo, lo siento… —gimoteó con los ojos fijos sobre aquellas marcas que no sabía para quien eran más dolorosas si para él o para Danny— voy a continuar, ¿vale?  
Danny levantó la cadera con una punzada de dolor y Steve sacó tanto pantalones como ropa interior de una sola vez. Si vio un rastro de sangre, no dijo nada. Quemaría aquella ropa en cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad y Danny no tendría por qué verla nunca más. Ahora entendía más el dolor de Danny y solo rogaba por no tener que llevarlo al hospital. Iba a tener con comprobar todo el cuerpo de su amigo, pero primero un baño.   
Se levantó rápidamente.  
—Te voy a llevar Danny. ¿Crees que puedes pasar tus brazos por mi cuello?  
Danny no le miraba, dios, prácticamente ni respiraba, pero hizo lo que Steve pidió y se sujetó como pudo a él, mientras Steve pasaba un brazo bajo sus rodillas y otro por su espalda, alzándolo del sofá. Danny gimió y tembló. Y Steve lo sujetó fuertemente. Sin vacilar comenzó a andar hacia el baño y no tardó en bajarlo tan lentamente como le fue posible en el agua caliente.   
Danny aulló al contacto del agua. Era de esperar. Steve le acariciaba el rostro, mientras le rociaba agua lentamente con la mano, por la espalda, por el rostro, por el cabello. Poco a poco Danny se relajó lo suficiente y entonces pudo enjabonarlo ligeramente. Quería borrar todo rastro de su cuerpo. Quería que aquello no hubiera ocurrido. Quería que Danny estuviera bien. Quería a Danny.   
Y lloró de impotencia mientras lo limpiaba.   
Lloró mientras lo sacaba y lo secaba sentado sobre sus rodillas.   
Danny temblaba.   
Lo llevó con cuidado a la habitación, necesitaba que Danny se extendiera para valorar su estado. Y Danny se dejó hacer sin una palabra. Lo cual era más terrorífico que cualquier otra cosa.   
Afortunadamente Danny tenía pomada para los golpes y varios ungüentos. Steve comenzó a cubrir abundantemente cada una de las zonas amoratadas, con la esperanza de que se borraran de su cuerpo en un par de días. Volteó a Danny y continuó por su espalda. No hizo falta que hablara con Danny para que supiera que debía mirar más allá, y no se detuvo. Simplemente lo hizo. Esperaba que no hubiera ningún daño interno, parecía haber tan solo algún pequeño desgarro externo, no tan importante como para ir al hospital afortunadamente.   
Steve cuidó del cuerpo de Danny lo mejor que pudo.   
Ahora tocaba cuidar la mente de Danny, lo cual sería sin duda algo más complicado, él no era bueno con las palabras y dios, ¿qué se podía decir en una situación así? Steve solo se tumbó junto a Danny en la cama y lo abrazó delicadamente. Danny primero se tensó, pero luego dejó escapar lentamente la respiración que estaba conteniendo y volteó para abrazarse al cuerpo de Steve.   
—Lo siento— susurró levemente.   
—No Danny, no, nada de esto es culpa tuya. — Steve acariciaba su cabello — Ha sido mi culpa, ¿verdad?  
Notó como el cuerpo de Danny se tensaba nuevamente y fue suficiente respuesta para él. Danny había estado enfadado y había buscado una forma de sacar la tensión de su cuerpo. Así que era su culpa. Steve había empezado a hiperventilar cuando notó que Danny le besó castamente en la mejilla.   
—Para. Deja de pensar eso Steve.   
—Pero…lo es. Tu no habrías ido a buscar…—se le trabó la voz. Carraspeó y con dificultad continuó— “eso”. Si yo te hubiera dicho que tenías razón. La tenías, y no te lo dije, porque soy un idiota que cree que lo tiene todo controlado. Y dije cosas que no era ciertas Danno… no lo eran… Mira lo que te han hecho.   
—Yo le dejé.   
—Tu cuerpo cuenta una historia distinta.   
Danny volvió a quedar en silencio, su respiración se acompasó con la de Steve y por un momento ambos quedaron dormidos.   
Steve se despertó momentos después por un murmullo en los labios aún dormidos de Danny: “lo siento, lo siento…” y un nudo se instaló en su garganta. Quería desesperadamente despertar a Danny y decirle que no es culpa suya, que no pasaba nada, que todo iba a estar bien, que él estaba ahí, pero en vez de eso le susurró: “Te amo Danny, no vuelvas a hacer nunca algo así. Nunca.” E inmediatamente Danny se relajó entre sus brazos.

*****

Dar excusas creíbles para su equipo durante los siguientes días no fue una tarea difícil. Chin incluso lo cubrió frente al gobernador, excusándolo como enfermo. Tenía un gran equipo, ellos eran Ohana.   
Ninguno hizo ninguna pregunta cuando ambos regresaron al trabajo al siguiente lunes, aunque Danny parecía completamente devastado y Steve no lucía tampoco mejor con esa mirada preocupada en su rostro.   
Si alguien notó que cada hora del día la pasaban juntos, en un despacho u otro, y que llegaban y se iban juntos, ninguno dijo nada.   
Tampoco comentaron nada cuando Danny dormía en el sofá de Steve, pues todos veían lo agotado que estaba y si Steve no les quería contar, ellos no debían preguntar.   
Steve se estaba ocupando de Danny y eso era lo único que importaba.

*****

Todo explotó unas semanas después, cuando durante un caso Danny se petrificó. Acaban de entrar en un local de venta legal de armas, que no parecía más que una tapadera de algo más importante. Danny se plantó allí, sin poder moverse con una mirada de horror en el rostro dirigida al chico tras la caja. Un tipo casi tan alto como Steve, moreno, de piel canela y fuertes brazos, quien le dedicaba una mirada de suficiencia.   
—Hombre, Jersey. ¿Conseguí que olvidaras al tipo ese o vienes a por más?  
Y ahí, en ese preciso momento todo se fue a la mierda, Danny giró hacia Steve con pánico en sus ojos y vio como a Steve la furia lo atravesó. No tardó en saltar tras el mostrador y agarrarlo del cuello. Si Danny no hubiera estado allí seguramente lo habría matado con sus propias manos. Y no se habría arrepentido nunca.   
Pero Danny estaba allí, mirándolo con un miedo diferente. Y como siempre protegiéndolo de sí mismo. Saltó tras él y lo sujetó con fuerza mientras le decía: “¡Tienes que parar Steve!”  
Pero él no podía parar, no quería parar.   
Quería a aquel tipo muerto.   
No podía borrar de su mente todos los hematomas que había curado del cuerpo de Danny. No pudo parar hasta que Danny se aproximó a su oído y le susurró: “Te necesito Steve, no puedes hacer esto cariño. No puedes dejarme solo, no ahora, no nunca. Lo prometiste, ¿lo recuerdas? Deja a este bastardo, ahora”.   
Y Steve lo dejó ir y salió tan rápido del local que Danny tuvo que correr tras él.   
— ¡Steve! — Danny lo hizo voltear tomándolo del brazo. Pero quedó congelado ante su mirada, no podía soportar su presencia en ese momento, no era más que un recordatorio de lo que estaba pasando. Danny se apartó y lo dejó ir.   
Chin y Kono se hicieron cargo de la situación sin hurgar en la herida. Si el tipo despotricó de como se había follado a Danny una y otra vez mientras gimoteaba el nombre de Steve, nunca trascendió de la sala de interrogatorios.  
Steve no regresó a la sede ese día. 

*****

Horas más tarde se obligó a permanecer quieto mientras Danny abría la puerta de su apartamento, no quería asustarlo. Era antes de su hora y Steve no lo culpaba por ello, no cuando él mismo no pudo continuar y deambuló perdido hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron a la puerta de Danny.   
Sus pasos se detuvieron.   
Solo dudó un momento antes de recorrer la distancia que los separaba. Steve no podía mirarlo. Toda la energía que había derrochado horas antes ahora lo tenían agotado, física y mentalmente. Danny se sentó en la mesa de café frente al sofá y suspiró un “lo siento” que le atravesó el alma.   
Levantó la vista. Danny parecía miserable.   
Acunó su rostro con una mano, al principio Danny saltó como si no hubiera notado que Steve se había movido. Después con otra mano borró el recorrido que sus lágrimas habían trazado en el rostro de Danny. Estaba cansado de verlo llorar. Él tan solo quería que todo se olvidara. Se movió hacia delante y posó un suave beso sobre sus labios, tan gentilmente como fue capaz.   
Empezó no siendo más que una caricia, piel contra piel, pero pronto Steve pidió entrada a su boca y Danny cedió inmediatamente. Cuando sus lenguas se tantearon escuchó a Danny gemir ante el contacto. El sonido encendió algo en su interior. Ahora quería proclamar cada rincón de su boca como propiedad mientras tiraba de Danny y le hacía sentarse en su regazo.   
Pasó las manos por su espalda mientras continuaba explorando su boca, bajando lentamente hasta sujetar aquel compacto culo entre sus manos y apretándolo con suficiente fuerza contra él, robando otro gemido de la boca de Danny. Dios como amaba ese sonido. Quería más, quería todo lo que Danny fuera capaz de darle. Y lo quería ahora…   
Rompió el beso un segundo para poder mirar esos preciosos ojos azules mientras desabotonaba los primeros botones de su camisa, quería observar porque ante la más mínima vacilación por su parte, pararía de inmediato.   
—No pares— la voz de Danny era desesperada, y parecía aterrorizado, pero Steve no paró.   
Con manos temblorosas recorrió su pecho una vez descubierto, las marcas apenas eran distinguibles ahora mismo, pero él las tenía tan memorizadas que no pudo evitar besar los lugares exactos que antes estaban teñidos. Pretendía curar con suaves besos algo que estaba más allá de la piel y al escuchar a Danny sonreír bajo sus labios comprendió que lo que Danny necesitaba era exactamente lo mismo que él.   
—Vamos.  
Tomó la mano de Danny y los dirigió hacia la habitación, si iban a hacer esto, no sería algo rápido en el sofá. Se tomaría todo el tiempo para adorar aquel cuerpo como él lo merecía.   
Steve había ido desnudando a Danny conforme avanzaba a la habitación. La luz del atardecer se filtraba por la pequeña ventana y colores ocres lo inundaban todo. Si se hubieran detenido un segundo a contemplarlo habrían estado de acuerdo en que era un ambiente realmente romántico.   
Danny se dejó vencer sobre la cama totalmente expuesto mientras Steve se quitaba la ropa. Danny temblaba.   
Steve se acercó tan suavemente sobre su cuerpo como fue posible, odiaba ver a Danny asustado aunque no podía culparlo después de lo sucedido.   
—Está bien Danny — susurró sobre sus labios justo antes de besarlos suavemente— Estoy aquí. Te tengo. — Otro beso en la comisura de su boca — Y no me voy a ir. Si quieres que pare lo haré.   
— ¡No!— gritó su amigo sorprendiéndose él mismo por el sonido estrangulado de su voz. Intentó recomponerse sin mucho éxito — Por favor, Steve. Sé que lo estropee todo…   
— ¡Shhh! Danny…— Steve besó su cuello lentamente, buscando ese lugar exacto en que Danny había tenido un mordisco y besándolo tan suavemente que Danny suspiró. — Danny…— siguió susurrando su nombre cada vez que dejaba caer un beso sobre una vieja marca. Steve quería borrar a besos cualquier recuerdo de lo sucedido y cambiarlo por otra cosa.   
Danny había dejado de intentar hablar, pero su cuerpo seguía tembloroso bajo sus caricias y con cada beso sobre su piel contenía la respiración. Steve bajó sobre su torso, besando y acariciando suavemente hasta que sus manos se posaron en la cadera de Danny y este se tensó. Steve pasaba sus dedos por el lugar exacto en el que habían estados aquellas horribles marcas de dedos y ese fue el momento en el que Steve también comenzó a temblar. Si pudiera se habría cambiado por Danny, él estaba preparado para compartimentar, pero no podía con esto y de hecho se culpaba por todo lo ocurrido.   
No se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado allí, simplemente acariciándole la piel sobre las caderas cuando escucho la voz de Danny llamándolo, alzó la cara y lo miró con veneración. Amaba a Danny y nunca se lo había dicho. Amaba cada parte de él, incluso esa boca gruñona que lo llevaba al límite de sus nervios. Danny le estaba hablando pero él solo podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos; cuando besó las caderas de Danny con adoración, de su boca se escaparon las palabras “Te amo” y “Danny” una y otra vez, hasta que Danny dejó de temblar y comenzó a jadear su nombre.   
Su cabeza estaba prácticamente pegada a su entrepierna, pero él lo había obviado demasiado centrado en borrar aquellas marcas sobre su piel y convertirlas en caricias. Pero una vez recorridas todas ellas fue consciente de que tenía a Danny jadeando su nombre, rogando por algo que no venía— Steve, por favor… por favor.   
Lo miró un segundo, justo para ver que el miedo de sus ojos se había transformado en un hermoso brillo, y eso fue lo suficientemente bueno para él, para poder continuar.   
La hermosa polla de Danny goteaba desatendida sobre su barriga. Steve acarició toda su longitud ganándose un profundo gemido por parte de Danny, quien había enterrado su cabeza entre los almohadones en cuanto inició el contacto.   
— ¡Joder!— gritó Danny levantado inmediatamente la cabeza de esa posición en cuanto Steve lo tomó completamente en su boca por un segundo.   
Steve sintió una mano de Danny posarse sobre su cabeza acompañándolo en sus movimientos y tirando ligeramente de su cabello. No quería limitar los movimientos de Danny, no quería que se sintiera maltratado de ninguna manera y permitió que las caderas de Danny acompañaran cada movimiento de su cabeza, haciéndole tomarlo tan profundo como podía. Aquello estaba siendo una de las experiencias más excitantes de su vida. Danny le estaba follando la boca y gemía desesperado, y Steve podría haber venido simplemente con eso. Pero no… le debía mucho más a Danny que una mamada. Él deseaba amar completamente su cuerpo.   
Trepó por su cuerpo y aunque en un primer instante Danny protestó por la repentina falta de calor en su miembro, pronto sus labios fueron tomados en un beso desesperado, impaciente, profundo, tosco… Steve quería todo de Danny y Danny comenzó a devolverlo con entusiasmo.   
— Danny, yo… ¿puedo, podemos?  
— McGarrett, te juro por Dios que si no lo haces te mataré yo mismo con… — Steve sonrió sobre sus labios cuando Danny calló al sentir su boca invadida de repente, e hizo una nota mental para utilizar aquello mucho a partir de ese momento.   
Abrió su mesita y sacó un tubo de lubricante mientras seguía invadiendo con su lengua la prodigiosa boca de Danny, gimiendo en el proceso y sacando de su compañero todo tipo de exquisitos ruidos.   
Danny se tensó cuando sintió un dedo tanteando su entrada, pero ambos se concentraron en el beso. Danny era sin duda el mejor besador con el que había estado Steve y no era de extrañar, su boca era completamente talentosa y Steve se derretía contra ella. No abandonó sus labios en ningún momento mientras preparaba adecuadamente a Danny, pero cuando este gimió destrozado y comenzó a mover las caderas con clara desesperación, para encontrarse contra los dedos que lo invadían ya no pudo resistirse más, retiró su mano, repartió abundante lubricante sobre sí mismo y comenzó a introducirse lentamente en su compañero con un gruñido ahogado.   
Danny contenía la respiración. Steve, también. No quería moverse hasta que Danny se relajara un poco, no quería hacer nada que lo lastimara.   
Fue Danny quien comenzó a moverse bajo de él, quien lo tomó por el cuello y lo acercó tomándolo en un beso abrasador, fue Danny quien comenzó a pedir por más y sin duda fue Danny quien dijo: “Te amo cariño, pero si no te mueves me vas a matar aquí…” ganándose una risa por parte de Steve.  
Fue Steve quien tomó cargo de la situación y comenzó a balancearse, primero lentamente disfrutando de lo apretado que estaba Danny pero sin dejarse llevar porque sabía que si lo hacía no duraría lo suficiente y deseaba que este momento durara para siempre, pero cuando un movimiento de cadera hizo que Danny prácticamente gritara su nombre, cuando sus manos se aferraron con demasiada fuerza a sus antebrazos, su boca se abrió en un gemido tras otro, supo que había perdido la batalla y se dejó llevar, dándolo todo por volver a oírlo gritar de placer. Sus caderas adquirieron un ritmo devastador que los estaba llevando a ambos al límite, sentía a Danny tensarse bajo él, esperando algo que no llegaba, arqueando la espalda, gimiendo y gritando su nombre, rogando por contacto… — Steve… necesito…  
— Te tengo Danny— gimió sobre su cuello cuando una mano se aferró a la ya dolorosa excitación de su compañero y coordinaba un par de movimientos precisos entre sus caderas y su mano— ¡Hazlo por mí, Danno!— le susurró llevándolo más allá del límite obteniendo con un último movimiento un gemido gutural, sin forma, sin palabras, mientras su calor se derramaba entre ellos y su cuerpo vibraba mientras Steve continuaba follándolo mientras atravesaba su orgasmo hasta alcanzar el suyo propio con un gruñido más propio de un animal.   
Continuó moviéndose lentamente, no podía parar de golpe, solo necesitaba un poco más… algo suave se depositó en su frente perlada. Danny le besaba suavemente y lo abrazaba deteniéndolo. Steve era incapaz de hablar, tan solo salían de él ruidos jadeantes y se dejó vencer sobre Danny, solo un momento… solo necesitaba un momento.   
Cuando despertó ya era noche cerrada. Danny paseaba despreocupado una mano por su espalda realizando pequeños dibujos con su uñas, un toque íntimo que se sentía demasiado bien. No quería moverse, no quería saber que tocaba ahora. No quería hablar. Solo quería que Danny no se detuviera nunca.   
—Ey, babe — la voz suave de Danny lo sobresaltó — sé que estas despierto, y no es que no aprecie el tener sobre mí un SEAL de metro noventa, pero se me han dormido las piernas cariño. Y Dios sabe que las voy a necesitar para repetir esto una y otra vez…   
— ¿Hoy, mañana y siempre, Danno?— él necesitaba saber que esto no era cosa de un día y no lo hubiera preguntado si Danny no hubiera dado pie a ello.   
— Hoy, mañana y siempre.  
Steve levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a esos ojos azules que lo miraban con tanta ternura. Deseó despertar así cada día del resto de sus días y su boca se abrió sola:   
— ¡Cásate conmigo!  
— ¡Oh por dios McGarrett! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Dicha postcoital? Porque deja que te diga que ese es un movimiento…mmnnnh— y ya no pudo decir nada más, al menos no mientras Steve tenía la lengua dentro de su boca y prácticamente lo follaba con ella. ¿Y de todas formas quien era él para decir que no al hombre del que llevaba años enamorado? Así que cuando al fin pudo hablar de nuevo — Sí hoy, sí mañana y sí siempre animal.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, dejar kudos, comentar... etc.


End file.
